


Mice Fear

by Scomrose



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries), Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, Fusion, M/M, Mice babies, Rat sex, Rats & Mice, Sex, Torn to shreds, Transformation, crack ship, old fic, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: my magnum opus





	Mice Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is an older fanfic I wrote when I was into Eddsworld. I am no longer into it, and I have no plans to get back into it.

(DHMIS x Eddsworld . Tom x Human Tony)  
It was a bright day and Tony and Tom were about to have sex when Tord entered "TOM WHAT I THOUGHT WE WERE DATING" he screamed. he cast a spell and turned them into mice and made tom a girl mouse "Oh no we're mice lets have sex" said Tony  
  
Mouse Tom let Mouse Human Tony climb on top of him and sex with him. "Go in a hole for that" said Tord and he kicked them into a hole and they continued to have sex in the hole. A few weeks later Tom gave birth to 83948926985686589236359235789527589652365896891648912568268596512915689216589216895r6128956896165892358662962385696158912 micelets which are mice babies  
  
The micelets flooded Tom's room they were all over the place. Also Mouse Tom is blue like his hoodie with a small brown patch and black eyes with boobs and Mouse Human Tony is blue also with some red lines on his face and normal eyes. they were about to have sex again when the door opened  
  
"Tom it's been 5 weeks get out" said Edd who was the one who opened the door. He then saw the micelets "omg Tom what did you do what they are climbing on me aaaaaaaaaahhhh" Edd said as the micelets started to tear him apart. They tore out his brain and then stopped. "Our micelets killed Edd" said Tom  
  
"Oh no" said Tony "I can bring him back" said some person as she walked in. She had long tangled brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had glasses, pants and a yellow hoodie on. “I will put his flesh back on and his brain back in." Said the girl and she did that and Edd was revived. "okay" Said Tony and he made her age 1 week "Aahhhh" She screamed and then ran off  
  
"Okay but how do we turn back" asked Tom "I know. Believe hard enough." Said Matt who watched the whole thing and all of it even the mouse sex. "Okay" Said Tom and Tony and then believed very hard and they magically turned back into humans but Tony was a clock  
  
"Holy tree in a hole I can't have sex with a clock" Said Tom. "But I am still Tony" Said Tony. And then they kissed and there was light everywhere. They fused into Tomny. Tomny was tall and looked like Tom and Tony like he had the hoodie but it was longer and spacier near the ends and he had the red lines and pupils but they were glowy white.  
  
"Oh god" Said Matt and he blew up. "Oh no" said Edd and he leaked cola from his eyes that drowned 83956926592 of the micelets. Tomny squashed the micelets rest of them. Tomny rolled Matt's blown up body back together and he revived and was alive again  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I hate mice forever now" Said Matt and he punched Tomny in the groin "Ow wait" said Tomny and he took off his pants and looked down. He had two peens now one was blue and the other was normal. "Oh no" Edd said and he started to drink the cola that came from his eyes  
  
Tomny peed in the cola from the blue side to annoy Edd. The pee was white. Edd drank the pee and his body started to turn into paper and he became Sketchbook. "Aaaaahhhh I'm getting wet." Said Edd and Tomny put him on the bed.  
  
"Oh no I'm a paper thing" Said Edd. "Don't worry" Said the yellow hoodie girl in a voice that sounded like Tord because she clearly was Tord and she cast a spell to change everyone back but Tom had a diaper on "Mystery girl why" Said Tom "Because i'm Tord" Said mystery girl and she took off her head and she was indeed Tord  
  
"You're gone too far!" Said Tom. And then he used his magic and everything was normal again and Tony was a clock again and there was 100 micelets again and they ran up Tony and Edd had rainbow hair. "oh no" Said Edd and Tony at the same time  
  
Oh and Tomny's hair is Tom's hair but black with gold streaks. Tom killed the last of the micelets and he and Tony refused again. Tomny flew out the window into the sunset and Edd watched them fly off "Goodbye Tom and clock guy" Said Edd "Edd why am I a giant steak with arms legs and a face" Said Matt because he was Steak Guy (from DHMIS) "Oh no" Said Edd  
  
"Ahahahahahhah oh wait i'm a Cat that can talk nooooooooo" Cried Tord as Edd and Matt as Steak Guy stared down at him madly. "AAAAAAHHHH" Screamed Tord as Tomny spoke to himself as he flew with his glass and metal wings "Death is bad, but being a mouse is not as bad as death" Said Tomny as he flew to a land  
THE END


End file.
